User talk:Thecakeofdestiny
Welcome to the Un-Mario Wiki, a wiki dedicated to making up stuff about the Marioverse, making other people laugh, . If you have any questions, just ask an experienced member. The following articles contain guidance and information about reading, authoring, and participating in the community. If you are new to wikis in, be sure to visit ask someone for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete stuff like "SPAM!!1!1" – unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. How do I do that? * Categories You are welcome to browse through the following categories: *Category:Help External resources *MediaWiki User's Guide Feel free to delete this message when you're done reading it. You may also recycle it. After all, your user space belongs to you. I hope this information is helpful, and that you'll have a good experience contributing to our knowledge-base and our community. Sincerely, Tsepelcory| ATTENTION! MASCOT VOTING OF UNMARIO WIKI HAS STARTED! VOTE NOW! --Javilus 19:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Random thing I have to say I hope weegee wins --Thecakeofdestiny 00:08, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Even if Cyber-Dee didn't win, I'd still be ok with Weegee. BTW: Why'd no one vote for Squidward? --Javilus 00:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I dont know O_o --Thecakeofdestiny 01:09, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Weegee is in the lead :O --Thecakeofdestiny 20:47, October 23, 2009 (UTC) O_o Whats with all of the LOLLER stuff? --Thecakeofdestiny Yew cant eat me :P 19:17, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Serriously "LOLLER,S Minions" though? --Thecakeofdestiny Yew cant eat me :P 19:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Can SOMONE Tell me what the LOLLER stuff is about it seems kinda stupid to me --Yew cant eat me :P -Thecakeofdestiny 19:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) a message from family guy freak 2 thecakofdestiny have you created the page weegee acopalypse??so if you created it im srry that i eh removed it but i eh just am a verry great weegee fan y know but i promise you i should remake the page weegee apocalypse i promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok then I'll remake it and just say it happened 1 day after the day weegee took over the world x3--Yew cant eat me :P -Thecakeofdestiny 20:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Wow Thanks for telling me! I will make sure he suffers big pain >=D--DarkenMalleo111 00:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) hey hey man how your doing???????????????????????????User:Family guy freak 2 I'm okay. Are my edits still here? I havn't been on in a while. --Yew cant eat me :P -Thecakeofdestiny 05:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The very last You are the very last user from the mid 2009 generation, the very last user of the generation that mostly destoryed UnMario... I hope you think on that and make proper contributions and articles. Chris McLean 22:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ... I hate stereo types. I'm not saying you spammed, I'm just telling you to be the only good user from your generation! Chris McLean 23:01, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry then I misunderstood what you were saying. Yew cant eat me :P -Thecakeofdestiny 23:04, January 5, 2010 (UTC) But remember that Weegee/Weegee Variations and Spongebob are prohibited here Chris McLean 23:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Way to go! That's how things have to go! Make edits like that and add images to pages ;D Chris McLean 23:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) hello mcfan2: You guys are foregetting about me....... Thats not very nice. ):< BTW: Can i eat you? :D BTW2: What do u actually taste like? Oh sorry for forgetting you anyways the resipe calls for 100 pounds of rhubarb leaves so probobly not so good... --Yew cant eat me :P -Thecakeofdestiny 17:56, January 6, 2010 (UTC) A message from LostGod2000 I am a god, so, actually, I ''can ''eat you. I made you an admin, just to let you know. Huh? What are the admins here supposed to do? Though my name has cake in it I'm not really a cake - Thecakeofdestiny 22:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Well... Admins can do special things other users cant. For more information, see Special: Admins. wow I thought this wiki was dead.--Smbzfan2 08:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) \_(0.o)_/ Yeah I don't know either. Zzz... - Take it easy! 23:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC)